Ana Rivas
Ana Rivas Biography Ana is Sarah's roommate. Ana is first seen during the montage of Chasing Pavements, welcoming Sarah to her apartment. Later she is shown talking to Sarah about the new musical Beautiful, almost giving the plot away but is stopped by Sarah who doesn't want spoilers. Ana also comments that Sarah was dressed like she cared for her date with Lyle, to which Sarah implies that she does. Ana is an aspiring music producer and dancer. She is Sarah's closest and most supportive friend at camp, and stands by her before and after her secret is revealed. Ana has an ongoing rivalry with Natalie, for whom she once served as a backup singer, and tries to warn Sarah about Natalie's thirst for talent, attention and power. Ana is often seen carrying a silver laptop, on which she produces music, and is later revealed to be a talented pianist, dancer, choreographer and occasional songstress. Ana has an upbeat, independent and sometimes sarcastic sense of humor which is often reflected in the way she dresses. She frequently stands up for herself and friends, and tries to be generally nice to everyone she encounters. She is also good friends with Ryan, Monique, Blaine, Joey and Ryder, apart from Sarah. Ana states that she used to sing backup for Natalie prior to Sarah's arrival, but left the "group" after realizing Natalie is over competitive and will do anything to maintain as much attention and popularity as possible. This is the source of Natalie and Ana's constant rivalry. Ana warns Sarah about Natalie's thirst for recognition and attention, and is one of the few campers who remains loyal to her when her secret is revealed. Ana's considerate personality and soft side is shown when she decides to keep Sarah's secret, although first implying that she was going to tell the others. Ana and Natalie now have an almost friendly relationship, although they prefer to keep their distances and still hold somewhat of a grudge towards each other. Carrer Highlights Broadway *"Godspell" *"West Side Story" *"Hit List" Off-Broadway/Regional *"Tick,Tick...Boom" (New World Stages) *"A Simulation of Assimilation" (The Kitchen) *"Twelfth Night" (folk music version at The Vineyard Readings & Workshops for:http://smash.wikia.com/wiki/Ana_Vargas?action=edit&section=5 *Joe Iconis *Justin Paul & Benj Pasek *Kait Kerrigan & Brian Lowdermilk *Michael Friedman *Ryan Scott Oliver She frequently performs with her all-girl punk rock group. She's also done performacnce art pieces at Mobius in Boston, and was one of the interpreters in Tino Sehgal's seminal "The Progress" at the Guggenheim in 2010 She lives on the Lower East Side. Songs Solos Season One: Song nfvnc.jpg|I Want It All (Pilot)|link=I Want It All Song njv.jpg|Life Is A Show (Blistering Glory)|link=Life Is A Show Song n vk.jpg|Day Away (Duets)|link=Day Away Season Two: Song infc.jpg|Because You Loved Me (White Rice)|link=Because You Loved Me Song_we.jpg|Incredible (New Classics)|link=Incredible Song nifvd.jpg|Kiss You (Beauty vs. Ugliness)|link=Kiss You Song_wjmi.jpg|How To Love (100)|link=How To Love Song_dmcvsa.png|Bubbly (Concerts)|link=Bubbly Song jkdc.png|Back To Black (Concerts)|link=Back To Black Season Three: Song v.png|Songbird (Break Up)|link=Songbird Song ekd.png|I Follow Rivers (Break Up)|link=I Follow Rivers Song ijr.png|Valerie (Choke)|link=Valerie Song vx.jpg|Nutbush City Limits (I Do)|link=Nutbush City Limits Song_m_xm.jpg|Burn (Halcyon)|link=Burn (Reprise) Song qas.jpg|If I Were A Boy (Reprise) (Props)|link=If I Were A Boy (Reprise) Song ws.jpg|Science Fiction Double Feature (Music Videos)|link=Science Fiction Double Feature Song xxc.png|Reach For Me (Music Videos)|link=Reach For Me Song cv.jpg|Don't Rain On My Parade (On My Way)|link=Don't Rain On My Parade Song imnf.png|If I Can't Have You (Suprises)|link=If I Can't Have You Song rokf.jpg|Love You Like A Love Song (PROM!)|link=Love You Like A Love Song Duets Season One: Song nfm.jpg|Something About The Sunshine (Blaine Tuttle) (Pilot)|link=Something About The Sunshine Song dncnv.jpg|(Blow Me) One Last Kiss (Sarah Palmer) (The Role You Were Born To Play)|link=(Blow Me) One Last Kiss Song nnv.jpg|No One Compares (Blaine Tuttle) (Duets)|link=No One Compares Song -iked.jpg|Extraordinary Merrry Christmas (Blaine Tuttle) (Christmas)|link=Extraordinary Merry Christmas Song fkmvbnnm.png|You're All I Need To Get By (Blaine Tuttle) (Valentine)|link=You're All I Need To Get By Song dbvmk.png|I Will Be The Flame (Sarah Palmer) (Supplying Stores)|link=I Will Be The Flame Song mkv.png|Who Says (Amy Meeks) (Movin' Out)|link=Who Says Season Two: Song njdc.png|Let Me Fall (Blaine Tuttle) (Original Songs)|link=Let Me Fall Song nfvmbnm.png|Halo/Walking On Sunshine (Monique Adams) (Battle Of The Sexist)|link=Halo/Walking On Sunshine Song infv.jpg|Flashdance (What A Feeling) (Sarah Palmer) (Props)|link=Flashdance (What A Feeling) Season Three: Song alaa.jpg|Brave (Sarah Palmer) (Black F)|link=Brave Song nikfm.jpg|We Found Love (Sarah Palmer) (I Do)|link=We Found Love ImaSong bbbbb.jpeg|Walking (Monique Adams) (Heartbroken)|link=Walking Song ijdd.png|Glitter (Monique Adams) (Trio)|link=Glitter Category:Teen Addiction Category:Main Character